


red cheek

by pinkocean



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkocean/pseuds/pinkocean
Summary: Byungchan gets carried away.





	red cheek

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just based off the fact that byungchan kissed seungwoo the other day and i died a little. byungwoo is rising, folks!

“Why on earth would you do that?” Seungwoo’s words are almost angry, but his tone is soft. He seems more startled, taken aback by Byungchan’s actions.

Just an hour ago, with a dozen cameras and a room full of staff watching their every move, Byungchan shamelessly pressed a kiss to Seungwoo’s cheek. The other boy didn’t know how to react, too aware of the eyes on them. Usually they were cautious, careful not to show too much affection towards each other in front of other people, knowing what they might say.

So when Byungchan made this bold move, Seungwoo couldn’t help but pull back and stutter out an immediate rejection. Byungchan had just smiled back, a little embarrassed himself, not sure what compelled him to do such a thing in public.

Now they stand, alone in one of the bedrooms of their dorm, the other boys busying themselves with making dinner after a long day of schedules.

“I… I don’t know, I didn’t think it would be such a big deal…” Byungchan replies cautiously.

Seungwoo just gets more frustrated.

“You can’t do shit like that.” Byungchan can tell he’s holding back anger, as his voice just remains calm and stern.

“If Chan had kissed Subin no one would think anything of it,” Byungchan retorts. The other members showed affection towards each other all the time.

“But Chan and Subin aren’t like us, are they?” He knows exactly what Seungwoo means by that. There is a big difference between a display of affection between friends and one between two people in their situation. “There are boundaries we can’t cross if we’re going to keep this up.”

Byungchan sighs, knowing he lost this one. Seungwoo was right, at some point they wouldn’t be able to keep pushing off accusations, if they weren’t careful there would come a time when they ran out of excuses and everything about their relationship could be exposed. They could lose so much of what they worked for.

“I just… I wish, sometimes, that we could be… normal,” Byungchan knows Seungwoo hates talking about it, but he lets the words fall from his mouth in a moment of vulnerability, “I want to hold your hand and go on dates and kiss you without anyone caring.”

He then looks Seungwoo straight in the eye, searching for a reaction. Seungwoo’s jaw is tight and his eyes are blank as he looks back. After a couple moments of silent staring, Seungwoo finally sighs, eyes falling to the floor, hand coming up to rub at his face in frustration.

“I know… but we have jobs to do. We agreed that that comes first.” Seungwoo keeps himself collected, calm. He uses his leader voice. But Byungchan knows him well enough by now, knows the hurt behind his facade, he can hear the slight waver in his tone.

For a moment Byungchan’s heart stops, breaks at the unfortunate reality. There are so many words that hover between them, things they both want to say but they know it’s better not to. It will only make things harder.

He wants to say ‘fuck that’, he wants to drag Seungwoo to the busy streets and kiss him too many times to count and profess his love in front of the crowds. But he doesn’t. He can’t.

Byungchan doesn’t like crying in front of people, not even his parents. When he’s had a rough day, been scolded by his vocal trainer or overwhelmed by his busy schedule, he resorts to slipping in his empty bed and muffling his sobs against his pillow.

But now, something in him snaps a little and he feels a stinging in his eyes as they redden and begin to water. He looks at the ground silently, embarrassed as a single tear falls and trails down his cheek.

“Byungchan? Are you…” Despite his efforts to conceal his tears, Seungwoo catches on immediately. The older boy’s tough facade immediately falls. “No, no, no, no, don’t cry.”

Seungwoo steps forward and easily collects the emotional boy in his arms. Byungchan lets himself be wrapped in warmth, basks in it as he rests his head on Seungwoo’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Seungwoo’s voice is softer than before, he speaks like he’s scared his words will break the boy in his arms, “I know. It sucks… so bad. But you know what?”

Seungwoo pulls back just enough to look Byungchan in the eye, hands cupping either side of his face. His thumbs move to swipe the tears that linger under the other boy’s eyes.

“I love you. I love you so much and I know we can do it. We can make it through this, no matter how long it takes. And one day, everyone is going to stop caring.”

Byungchan melts where he’s standing, Seungwoo was not one to be so vulnerable so easily.

“And then we can like, get married and adopt a bunch of kids, Seungsik can babysit, and we’ll live in a nice little apartment, maybe we’ll get a dog, and we’ll invite our families over for holidays and it will be fine. Everything is going to be fine.” He’s mostly joking about most of it this time, Byungchan knows, but he can’t help but feel his heart swell with hope and want.

He laughs a little through his tears and Seungwoo smiles back before bringing Byungchan’s head back to his shoulder and tangling his fingers affectionately through his hair. His other hand strokes the small of Byungchan’s back as he kisses the top of his forehead.

Byungchan’s back is to the door but he hears when it creaks open and someone steps along the creaky wooden floorboards into the room.

“The food’s ready-” It’s Sejun’s voice, “oh. I’ll just… leave you guys to… finish your… business.”

Byungchan hears footsteps back out of the room and the door close behind him. He and Seungwoo both laugh softly, amused. He moves back a little, removing his hand from where it was snaked around Seungwoo’s waist and uses it to rub at his still puffy, but now dry, eyes. When he looks up, the other boy is staring at him fondly.

Byungchan smiles back. “I love you too, you know?”

“I know.” Seungwoo slides his hands until they meet at the small of Byungchan’s back and he pulls Byungchan back against him until their chests are as close as possible, faces only an inch or two apart.

It’s Byungchan who moves to close the remaining space between them, pressing his lips against Seungwoo’s gently.

_Everything is going to be fine._

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is just another short established relationship fic from me but i promise there is more byungwoo to come, much longer and with lots of pining.


End file.
